It is common to bury underground utilities including electrical lines, telephone lines, cable lines, and gas lines or pipes. After a period of time, it becomes important to locate those underground utilities where additional underground devices or construction work may be planned to avoid damage of existing utilities. Such underground utilities are located with various devices including line and pipe locators, after which it is desired to mark the path along which the lines or pipes are buried. It is well known to use flags and paint to mark those paths.
In order to assist the worker in marking the paths, it is well known to provide a flag pouch and stabber for transporting flags to the marking site and placing them in the ground by first using the stabber to form a hole in the ground and then inserting the flag into the hole.
It has also been well known to spray paint along a path of underground utilities where the paint on the ground is readily visible together with the flags in order to mark the path of the underground utilities. In order to assist in using paint, it has been known to provide paint dispensers operable by the worker to intermittently spray paint on the ground.
The problem is that two different devices are needed to mark a path, one for flags and the other for paint. Thus, the marking procedure becomes cumbersome, particularly when it is desired to mark by flags and by paint for a path.